


A Very Subtle Idiot

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Hank Being Awesome, Happy, Happy Ending, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pining, Pining Gavin Reed, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Hank's noticed the newbies interest in him and decides to talk.





	A Very Subtle Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Their both idiots.

“Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer” Hank teased, smirking like a hyena, at the newbie he'd caught gawking at him. Again. He'd probably be more annoyed if it wasn't adorable. 

Hank had caught Reed, he’d made a name for himself so Hank had heard about him, staring at him like a lovesick fool across the break room or stealing fleeting glances at him through his computer monitor. He told himself he wasn't going to bother him but....the dreamy, faraway glint in his eyes was too obvious not to tease him about.

Reed jumped slightly and went as red as a tomato when Hank called to him from across the break room. He gulped and hid his face in his hands as the blush climbed to his ears. Hank chuckled and he almost felt bad so he strolled over to Reed. Reed finally uncovered his face but he couldn't meet Hank's eyes.

“I-I'm s-sorry lieutenant” he stammered. Hank laughed heartily, letting his head fall back, and Reed's gaze was locked on him again instantly. 

“You don't need to be so scared” he smiled. He stuck a large, gun calloused hand out. Reed tenderly took a hold of it so it enveloped his whole hand. Reed shook it like Hank was made of china. Reed realised he had been holding Hank's hand to long and jerked his back. He rubbed the back of his neck. Hank had to suppress the goofy smile that threatened to spread across his face.

“And just call me Hank” Hank continued. Reed nodded and leaned forward slightly.

“Gavin. Y-you can call m-me Gavin” he stumbled over his words. Hank leaned forward so his crossed arms pressed into the table and he was eye level with Gavin. Gavin swallowed.

“I've heard good things about you, Gavin, hopefully I'll be seeing you on the homicide team soon” Hank praised. Gavin glowed; blushing and spluttering. He hid his face with his coffee.

“T-thank you” he replied, trying to keep it cool. Trying being the keyword. Hank didn't need to a be a lieutenant to read the signs. 

“hey, lieutenant lover-boy, you got a case!” Another officer yelled from the bullpen. Light sniggering rose from the bullpen and Hank straightened himself back up. 

“Well that's my question to leave” Hank grinned. He winked at Gavin before striding off. Gavin could have spontaneously combusted at how hot his face was.

“Well I'm very interested in what I missed” Tina teased; nudging him with her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed consider leaving a comment.


End file.
